


Дуракам везет

by Koldthav



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koldthav/pseuds/Koldthav
Summary: Спасти Хью)
Relationships: Elnor & Hugh | Third of Five
Kudos: 9





	Дуракам везет

«Дуракам везет» - так иногда говорят земляне и это полная бессмыслица. Другая культура. Он никогда не видел, чтобы везло кому-то глупому, да и вообще - что значит «везет?». Сколько отдал - на столько и получишь.  
Ромуланская девка в том чтобы убивать дилетантка. Ну тут он, может, чуточку себе и льстит, но только самую чуточку. Потому что кто же так держит запястье, и куда она смотрит, никогда в жизни она не попадет в цель вот так! Но дуракам везет.

Кровь выплескивается тяжелыми толчками, заливает одежду, струится по пальцам. Лечить его учили хуже, чем убивать, но немного учили. Эльнор прижимает отодранный от одежды лоскут к ране, надавливает. Хью дергается, хрипит - ему теперь приходится бороться за каждый вдох. Крови меньше, но все равно ткань промокает мгновенно, руки скользят и... и что дальше?  
\- Эй, парень!   
\- Седьмая!  
Это и есть земное «дуракам везет»? Она даже ничего не спрашивает. Рвет еще тряпку, побольше, подсовывает ему под пальцы.   
\- Не отпускай. Попробуем поднять его.   
Коридор, куда их ведет Седьмая узкий, нести по нему раненого вдвоем не то, что неудобно, еле возможно. Хью молчит, хрипло, рвано дышит и цепляется слабыми пальцами за рукав Эльнора.   
\- Куда мы идем?   
Судя по лицу Седьмой, это не лучшее время для вопросов, но она отвечает.   
\- Здесь есть работающий альков. Наниты боргов могут ему помочь.   
Больше Эльнор ничего не спрашивает, пока они не добираются до алькова. В него нужно встать, а Эльнор уверен, Хью не сможет удержатся на ногах. Он уже почти без сознания, взгляд расфокусирован, в лице ни кровинки. Но, когда подчиняясь командам Седьмой, Эльнор помогает ему встать внутрь алькова, Хью закрывает глаза, пошатывается... и стоит сам. Седьмая заставляет пульт управления выехать из стены и набирает что-то на нем. Боковая стенка алькова раздвигается, и две тонких гибких трубки впиваются Хью в руку, пробивая ткань куртки и кожу.   
\- Седьмая!..  
\- Так и должно быть.   
Эльнор медленно разживает судорожно сжатые кулаки и садится на пол. Он смотрит. Смотрит долго, пока трубки не отсоединяются, пока альков не мигает зеленым и не гаснет. Пока Хью не открывает глаза.   
У него подкашиваются ноги. Седьмая и Эльнор подхватывают его одновременно, с двух сторон, но Хью отталкивает их, вырывается, что-то неразборчиво кричит. Он в ужасе. Седьмая бьет его по щеке. Сильно. Слишком сильно, думает Эльнор, не надо так, но это помогает: у Хью меняется взгляд. Он узнает их. Но все равно шарахается от Седьмой и прижимается к Эльнору. Это просто инстинкт, просто потому что у него на лице нет борговских имплантов, вот и все.   
\- Я - Анника Хансен,- говорит Седьмая мягко.- Все в порядке. Я не Борг. Ты помнишь, кто ты?  
Хью кивает. Его бьет дрожь, Эльнор чувствует ее своим телом.   
\- У меня есть что-то вроде убежища. Не думаю, что ромуланцы могут туда войти. Они смогут нас засечь, но несколько часов выиграем.   
Седьмая кивает.   
\- Мне нужен передатчик. Я попытаюсь позвать помощь.   
Хью на мгновение прикрывает глаза и сильнее опирается на плечи Эльнора. Он, кажется, стоит из последних сил.   
\- Есть рабочий передатчик на технологии боргов.   
\- Этого достаточно.   
Хью произносит череду странных слов и цифр, которые ровным счетом ничего не говорят Эльнору, а для Седьмой, должно быть, звучат как «возле дома с красным забором поверните налево».   
\- Отлично. Идите в убежище.   
Хорошо сказано, «идите». Хью виновато улыбается.   
\- Наниты могут затянуть рану и стимулировать выработку крови, но нужно еще несколько часов, прежде чем мне станет лучше. Но это ничего. Я могу идти.   
Эльнор наклоняется и подхватывает его под колени и спину, поднимает. Человек плотнее и тяжелее, хоть и ниже ростом, но Эльнор может его нести. С трудом, но может.   
\- Куда идти?

Убежище Хью находится в полуразрушенной части куба. Это квадратная комната с четырьмя пустыми и погасшими альковами по углам. Она выглядит обжитой - на полу плоский походный матрас, тонкий, но его достаточно чтобы спать на льду - или на холодном металлическом полу куба. Здесь есть вода, несколько пищевых концентратов.  
Эльнор осторожно опускает Хью на матрас и оглядывается.  
\- Ты здесь прятался?- спрашивает Элинор.- От кого?  
Хью отводит глаза. Молчит, пока расстёгивает пропитанную кровью куртку и снимает ее.  
\- Я не прятался. Я учился не боятся куба. Как я могу помогать другим, утешать их, если мне страшно каждую секунду?  
\- Получилось?  
\- Отчасти. Подай мне воды, пожалуйста?  
Эльнор ждет пока он напьется, прежде чем сказать:  
\- Наверное нужно перевязать твою рану?  
\- Не думаю. Она уже не опасна.  
Как понять этих людей, если он вроде бы говорит нет, но послушно поворачивается к Эльнору и наклоняет голову, позволяя осмотреть рану. Приходится использовать немного воды, чтобы смыть запекшуюся кровь, иначе ничего не разобрать. Воспаленные края раны словно выворачиваются наружу, в глубине тела проблескивает металл. Кожа вокруг мертвенно-бледная, неживая.  
\- Выглядит отвратительно, но надежно,- заключает Элинор. - Думаю ты прав и перевязка не требуется.  
Хью вздрагивает, резко отодвигается и тянется за курткой.   
\- Вот и хорошо. Отдохнем, пока Седьмая не вернется.   
Ткань еще мокро поблескивает, но он все равно одевается, ложится на бок.   
\- Спи,- предлагает Эльнор. - Я посторожу.  
Хью молча качает головой. Тишину нарушает только едва-слышное шуршание вентиляции, пока они ждут возвращения Седьмой.


End file.
